Snowville
Snowville is an metropolis in Eastshield. Lots of penguins live here. Background * Founded by the Mayor of Snowville in June 1, 1985. * A Huge war between the Ice Penguins and the Snow Warriors in 1994. * The Lighthouse was created in June 1998. * The Golden Sam Rudi statue was built in honnor of Sam Rudi in July 2003. * The Pool was created in September 2004. * It has been upgraded in February 2009. * Game Gallery has been built in July 22, 2009. * Sam Rudi gets elected new mayor of Snowville. When the old mayor resigned in November 18, 2009. Map This place is sorta large, there are many igloos around here and Sonicspine31's parents lived into this Snow Town, He lives in Snowville before he resides to Club Penguin Island. Places * Igloos - Penguins live in there * The Pool - A Pool that is down from the hill to Sonicspine31's Parent's Igloo * Clothes Shopping - A Shop that Sells Clothes * TerraSnow (formerly known as The Restaurant) - Large Restaurant that has lots of foods and drinks * Disco Building - A Place to Dance * The Beach - Just a small beach from the left side to the Hockey Rink * Lighthouse - An classic Lighthouse that people could watch the theater or movies here * The Beacon Peek - An place on the upstairs of the Lighthouse * Snowville Stadium An indoor stadium. Hockey games, concerts, CPWE events and other things are staged here. * The Snow School - Grade school that penguin go to. * The Ice School - An medium school that penguins go * The Camping Place near to the Lighthouse - There's a campfire and a barbecue grill * Penguin Jail - Where Bad Penguins live here * Mail Place - Mailers works here * The Dump - A Large recycle bin from the left side * The Mayor of Snowville Statue - A Statue of the Mayor of this Town * The Golden Sam Rudi Statue - A Statue of Sam Rudi, who saved this town before and they thanked him with the statue its next to the mayors statue * The Mayor's Igloo - The Mayor of this Town's house * The Hospital - A Place for the penguins that got sick or something * The Arcade - This place is for playing games * The Bank - A Place for banking * The Park - Just an small park. Nothing special * Pet Shop - A Shop to buy Puffles and the furniture * Furniture Shop - You can buy the furniture here for your igloo * Ultra Market (also known as Food Shop) - A place to buy some foods, Like snacks, drinks, candies, etc. * Game Gallery - A shop to buy video games and game consoles. *Snowville Regional Airport-The main airport of the city Inhabitants * Penguins * 3 Arctic Terns Villains * The Criminal Penguins * Penguin School Bullies Resources Snow, Water, Crab, Clams, Buildings, Igloos, Trees, Hockey Rink, Starfishes, Dolphins, Whales and Fishes (on the Sea) See Also * USA * The Mayor of Snowville * Eastshield * Sam Rudi Category:Rooms Category:Places